


Шоссе к луне

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Lynnita



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [46]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Hitchhiking, M/M, Past Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnita/pseuds/Lynnita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Летом 1972 года двое парней встречаются в Южной Дакоте на «шоссе к луне». Решение автостопить вместе, несмотря на то, что изначально направлялись в разные стороны, оказывается самым важным, что случается этим летом. А следом случается еще куча всего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шоссе к луне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Highway to the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/176611) by viviansface. 



Август уже преклонил колени, ползком крадется к финишу, почти вплотную подобравшись к сентябрю, будто сыпью ложится на кожу. Джаред на пути в Южную Дакоту. Последний его драйвер — рыженькая женщина немногим за двадцать, не прекращая подвывать Дженис Джоплин, машет на прощание и оставляет его на обочине дороги.

Джаред сразу пускается в путь , рюкзак прилипает к голой спине, полуденная жара все еще оскверняет воздух. Свою темно-синюю рубашку он скатал и обернул вокруг шеи, чтобы пот, струящийся с волос медленными дорожками, не сводил с ума.

Из внешнего кармана рюкзака Джаред выуживает краснобокое яблоко, почти такое же краснобокое, как в мультике про «Белоснежку и семь гномов», что завораживало его в детстве.

Вгрызаясь в него — сок стекает и раскрашивает подбородок, — Джаред глубоко вдыхает. Южная Дакота куда лучше Теннеси, лучше, чем та жизнь, какой велят тебе жить родители. Лучше, чем проедать их деньги, принимая их условия. Ноги, пусть и уставшие, несут Джареда вперед по дороге, иногда мимо проносятся машины, шоссе раскрывается перед ним и бесконечностью уходит вдаль.

Сегодня ему хочется пройтись, хотя колени совсем не против втиснуться в узкое пространство какой-нибудь машины и побыть еще пару часов в согнутом состоянии.

Джаред встречает парня позже этим же днем — часы тянутся медленно и незаметно, когда легкая вечерняя прохлада наконец-то окутывает его.

Парень идет с противоположной стороны дороги в противоположном направлении. Джаред замечает его сразу, замолкает — он уже добрую пару минут насвистывал «Кто», и вопросительно смотрит на незнакомца. Тот одет в расклешенные джинсы, примерно такого же голубого цвета, что и у Джареда, и тоже без рубашки. Джинсовка перекинута через плечо, с другого свисает сумка, а ремень ее перерезает фиолетовый цветок, украшающий куртку.

— Эй, куда направляешься? — спрашивает Джаред, решив, что парень выглядит нормально — и вполне симпатично, чтобы рискнуть.

Тот вскидывает голову, впиваясь взглядом в Джареда, и, видимо, обдумывает ситуацию.

— Теннеси, — отвечает он через некоторое время. Теперь оба останавливаются, словно усталость все-таки одолевает их, кладет свои тяжелые руки им на плечи и просит передохнуть. — Ты?

Джареду даже забавно: встретить парня своего возраста, идущим в то место, которое сам он ненавидит всей душой и из которого бежит.

Он пожимает плечами в ответ:

— Куда-то. Куда-нибудь. Куда глаза глядят, знаешь?

Парнишка прикусывает нижнюю губу.

Джаред оглядывается. Вокруг пустое шоссе и приятная тишина. Он перебегает дорогу, даже не раздумывая. Какой смысл шагать к своей цели, засучив рукава? Никакого. Боже, да у него и рукавов-то нормальных нет.

— Тебя как звать? Я Джаред.

Парень вытирает ладони о джинсы и улыбается. Джареду хотелось бы разглядеть его при свете дня, потому что, кажется, у того едва заметные веснушки и по-детски розовые губы.

— Дженсен, — и, произнося имя, тот протягивает ладонь.

Джаред ее принимает, естественно! И быстренько обнимает Дженсена, ведь жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы быть в ней чужаками.

— Итак, Дженсен, есть что пожрать?

***

  
Расположившись прямо на куртках в нескольких шагах от дороги, Джаред понимает теперь, что шел в неверном направлении, кстати. Он присвистывает:

— Черт, приятель, ты только глянь. — Указательный палец тычется в небо.

— Ага, я знаю, — отвечает Дженсен, роясь в сумке — Джаред надеется, в поиске позавчерашних обещанных сандвичей.

Звучит это удивительно спокойно, без всякого недоумения, будто луна не висит низко над горизонтом, прямо над шоссе, совсем близко. Джаред думает — руку протяни и дотронешься. Он и не знал, что у него за спиной такая луна.

— Удивительно. Кажется, можно дойти прямо до нее.

Дженсен остается равнодушным, пододвигая Джареду один из сандвичей.

— Луна более чем в двух тысячах миль отсюда, Джаред.

***

  
— Куда ты шел на самом деле? — спрашивает Джаред позже ночью.

Они лежат на спине, камни и пучки травы впиваются в кожу.

Джаред странно доволен, что находится здесь сейчас — наверное, потому что небо такое чистое, что видно все звезды. Наверное, потому что впервые — не один. Дженсен такой же бесконечный, как сама дорога, и Джареду это нравится.

Они соприкасаются плечами — знакомство незнакомцев часто напоминает о доме, особенно если у тебя его нет. А когда кто-то делит с тобой пищу, то немедленно становится другом. Да и Дженсен, кажется, может подружиться с любым, не зря же у него этот цветок на куртке.  
Его плеча — теперь уже в мятой футболке — касается плечо Дженсена:

— Сказал же, в Теннесси.

— А что там, в Теннесси?

— Ранчо, — загадочно отвечает Дженсен, и Джаред бы, хмурясь, спросил сам, если бы Дженсен не вздохнул и не продолжил: — Недалеко от Саммертауна. Говорят, Стивен Гаскин с другими фриками, или хиппи, или как бы их там не обзывали, обосновал ранчо, и они просто, ну, просто живут там. В мире. Я бы хотел этого. Очень-очень.

— Чего, мира?

— Да, — Дженсен вздыхает. Джареда тянет повернуться и посмотреть на Дженсена, на его профиль хотя бы. Но он чувствует, что это будет неуместно, чувствует, с каким усилием Дженсен пытается закрыться от возможного осуждения. — Но не просто мира во всем мире. Мира внутри себя. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Джаред мычит, смакуя темноту, окутывающую их, наслаждаясь тем, как она поглощает секрет или то, что, Джаред предполагает, должно быть секретом.

— Понимаю, — осмеливается признаться он. — Думаю, поэтому и я в дороге. Хотя никогда не предполагал, что мир можно найти на ранчо.

— Попытка не пытка, — снова пожимает плечами Дженсен, и, видимо, он придвинулся чуть ближе, потому что движение ощущается совсем рядом.

— Кроме того, у них там тонны травки. Честно, будь у тебя зажигалка, я бы сейчас покурил.

У Джареда есть зажигалка — и даже если ему хочется отказать, то особенных причин у него для этого нет. Он вылавливает из кармана джинсов зажигалку и вручает ее Дженсену.

— Что бы ты ни искал, я надеюсь, ты это найдешь.

— Ага, — бормочет Дженсен, беря зажигалку. — Почему ты идешь «куда глаза глядят»? Полагаю, ты не один из нас.

«А ты — один из них?» — хочется спросить Джареду, хочется проверить, точно ли об этом говорит Дженсен или это просто попытка добраться до куда-нибудь.

— Нет, Я просто... должен был уйти. И я всегда мечтал путешествовать, встречать новых людей и, ну, типа стать свободным. Я в дороге уже недели две. На пути к тому. Мне нужно было выбраться из этого мира, крутящегося вокруг денег, в котором я вырос.

Не будь сейчас так темно, Джаред увидел бы, как Дженсен кивает, словно понимает его.

Машина проносится мимо по шоссе, фары освещают лицо Дженсена, а искры окрашивают в золотисто-желтый, когда он поджигает косяк и затягивается. Крошечные капельки света все равно остаются, даже когда он выдыхает дым, веки закрываются. Что-то исчезает из его лица, пропадает. И это что-то впивается своими когтями в Джаредово сердце и утаскивает его в желудок, оставляя за собой кровавый след.

Когда Дженсен передает ему самокрутку, Джаред принимает ее без слов.

***

  
Сигарета давно истлела, легкие у обоих расширены, а разум свободен. Дженсен хлопает Джареда по коленке и вскакивает на ноги.

— Ставлю все свои деньги, что ты не сможешь поймать меня в темноте, — и с этими словами скидывает ботинки и прямо по песку и сорнякам срывается с места.

У Джареда минута уходит на то, чтобы выплыть из затмевающей разум дымки, но как только это удается — он хохочет во все горло: вызов принят.

Через пару минут оба тяжело дышат, хриплый смех теряется в пространстве без стен и возвращается обратно, пальцы Джареда впиваются Дженсену в бедра и тянут вниз.

В грязи, держась друг за друга, они хохочут, пока в горле не пересыхает. И Джаред забывает внезапную грусть, охватившую его ранее. Зеленые глаза Дженсена так сияют в лунном свете.

***

  
В конечном счете наступает утро — Джаред просыпается с восходом и лицом к веснушчатому сонному лицу. В воздухе, к счастью, все еще витает ночная прохлада, и он чувствует себя просто здорово в одной футболке. Легкий запах пота все же чувствуется, но он уже привычен.

— Ты разглядывал меня во сне? — буднично спрашивает Джаред, тянется за последней бутылкой воды. Сегодня нужно будет поймать попутку и как-то добраться до ближайшего города.

— Остынь, — отзывается Дженсен, кажется, обидевшись, но, посмотрев на него, Джаред замечает краску под веснушками, которыми усеяно все его лицо. Дженсен облизывает губы, снова закусывает их, и бледно-розовый превращается в вишнево-красный. — Я как раз собирался разбудить тебя, когда… кхм.

— Конечно, — кивает Джаред, но в глубине души он польщен, у него у самого щеки краснеют от внезапного ощущения клокочущего счастья. — Надо отлить, — сообщает он и спешит отойти на пару шагов, больше чтобы успокоиться и умерить заколотившееся сердце.

Даже позаботившись о мочевом пузыре и отдышавшись, возвращаться к Дженсену ничуть не легче. На лбу у того полоса грязи после вчерашней возни, и от этого Джареду думается о всяких неправильных вещах. Хочется смочить пальцы слюной и прижать их к перепачканной коже, оттереть ее. А потом поцеловать это местечко.

От этого он тоже бежит. От необъяснимого желания быть с кем-то. И столкнуться с прекрасным человеком — лицо с любопытными зелеными глазами, веснушки и пробивающаяся щетина — то, о чем Джаред никогда и не задумывался-то, но сейчас желает так страстно, что дух захватывает.

В своей безнадежной попытке побыть одному он больше всего хочет попросить Дженсена остаться. «Оставь зажигалку, что я дал тебе ночью, себе, — хочется сказать Джареду, — но останься со мной, чтобы я ее не потерял».

Он подходит к Дженсену, наблюдает, как тот упаковывает свою тай-дайскую возмутительно оранжевую рубаху, которую использовал ночью в качестве подушки. На нем сейчас джинсовка, и Джаред диву дается, не жарко ли ему, как он так терпит ее на коже.

Но с проблемой все же хочется разобраться.

— Сделай крюк, — вырывается у Джареда.

Он с удивлением осознает, что даже не жалеет о сказанном.

Дженсен замирает на середине движения, с рубашкой, почти затолкнутой в сумку, поднимает на Джареда округлившиеся глаза. Удивлены оба: Дженсен — предложением, Джаред — тем, что предлагает.

Бесконечная дорога, которая свела их вместе, два маленьких человека в огромном, распростертом перед ними мире, ставшим им теперь ближе, хотя бы чуть-чуть.

— А? — тупо переспрашивает Дженсен, чуть разомкнув губы — только чтобы кончик языка зажать между зубами. В утреннем солнце Дженсен кажется нереальным, Джаред не удивился бы, возьми он и исчезни. Так же как появился из ниоткуда под ликом луны.

Джаред на пробу делает шажок вперед.

— Сделай крюк. Не ходи в Теннесси. Не сейчас. Пойдем вместе.

— Туда, откуда я пришел? Ведь ты туда направляешься.

Джаред пожимает плечами, пальцами цепляясь за ремень, удерживающий джинсы на бедрах. С начала пути он уже потерял несколько килограмм.

— Можем поймать попутку, добраться до ближайшего города и просто… пойти оттуда куда-нибудь. Мне, вроде как, вся эта внезапная дружба в дороге понравилась, знаешь ли.

Дженсен щурится, глядя на него. Или от утреннего солнца щурится, но взгляда не отводит, потому что он скорее согласится, чем профукает свой шанс, какой бы то ни было.

— Ага, — говорит наконец Дженсен, опуская глаза, когда улыбка озаряет его лицо, словно хочет спрятать ее от Джареда. Одно только это уже должно служить ответом, и Джареду хочется броситься и заобнимать Дженсена, но он не решается — нужны более явные доказательства. И он их получает, стоит Дженсену выпрямиться — грудь под джинсовкой у него голая, взгляд хитрый. Он оглядывается вокруг, прежде чем уставиться на Джареда.

— Почему бы и нет. Звучит весело. Теннеси пару дней подождет.

***

  
Машины проезжают редко, и уходит чуть больше времени, чтобы поймать попутку. Пожилой мужчина, представившийся Джимом, останавливается и даже открывает дверь двум хохочущим парням, одному в джинсовке, другому без рубашки.

Джаред и Дженсен благодарят его, делают комплимент его гигантской ковбойской шляпе — хотя это все Дженсен, а Джаред его только в плечо бьет, смеясь, — и забираются в машину, колено к колену оккупировав заднее сидение.

— Какую музыку предпочитаете, парни? — спрашивает водитель через пару минут.

— Любое радио на твой вкус, Джим. Лишь бы не новости.

Окна опущены, и все трое в итоге подпевают Элису Куперу «Школа позади», громко и ни разу не попадая в ноты, ветер снаружи уносит мелодию прочь.

***

  
В конце концов в машине становится слишком душно и влажно, и радостный настрой теряется, Дженсен стягивает джинсовку, бросает прямо на пол.

Дженсен не заботится о таких мелочах, он хлопает в ладоши в такт музыке, какая бы песня не играла по радио.

Джаред и сам хлопает, когда замечает шрамы у Дженсена на предплечье, бледно-розовые, как его губы.

Теперь он понимает.

Он поднимает глаза и наталкивается на взгляд Дженсена. Минута тишины проходит, Джим напевает мелодию в одиночку, а Джаред думает поближе притянуть к себе Дженсена. Они оба глупые, такие молодые и такие глупые, бросили свои семьи и отправились путешествовать, сбежали, а весь груз тянут за собой.

Джаред не хочет сцеловать бледно-розовые следы, чтобы они исчезли, но если они болят — он готов на все, чтобы сцеловать прочь эту боль.

***

  
Десятью днями позже они все еще вместе. Десятью днями позже Су-Фолс заглатывает их улицами, ведет сквозь свои чудные места.

— Мне пора отправляться в Теннеси, — говорит Дженсен, и Джаред бы удивился, но нет — чувствует его беспокойство уже пару дней. Он так отчаянно хочет, чтобы Дженсен остался, хочет показать ему, что, может, ранчо и хорошая альтернатива, но вдруг, вдруг они смогут быть счастливы где-то еще.

Будущее Джареда внезапно приобретает очертания — не расплывчатая картинка о том, как он шагает по снегу Аляски в одиночку. Он видит дом, а рядом еще один, за дверью которого Дженсен. Джаред видит совместные завтраки и вечера, проведенные вместе, и страсть к путешествиям тает в нем с каждым таким изображением. Пусть он никогда не заполучит себе Дженсена как хочет — что не трудно представить, этого нового будущего вполне достаточно.

И когда слова Дженсена утверждают обратное: нет, не достаточно, мир Джареда угрожающе шатается.

— Может, сполоснемся? — упрямится Джаред в ответ, позволяя Су-Фолсу довести их до ближайшей общественной уборной. Глядя в отражение Дженсена в зеркале, наблюдая, как вода капает с песочного цвета волос, он добавляет: — Давай завтра. Не уходи сегодня.

Отражение Дженсена кивает Джареду.

Потом Су-фолс заводит их в, видимо, самый шумный бар в городе, и ни он, ни Дженсен не против. Обоим, наверное, нужна громкая музыка, которая перекричит их мысли.

— Потанцуем? — предлагает Дженсен, в глазах горит искорка, глубоко, почти медово-зеленая в приглушенном освещении. Играет «Бродячий оркестр», быстрая и незнакомая мелодия, которая не ассоциируется с жаркими днями, проведенными снаружи, дорогой, плечом к плечу.

Когда песня заканчивается, народ вокруг галдит, Джареду не хватает дыхания, а значит, думает он, можно украсть у Дженсена. Он наклоняется и прижимается поцелуем к его губам. Сухим и со вкусом пива.  
Все еще задыхаясь — уже от страха, Джаред отстраняется, но Дженсен тянется за ним и увлекает в новый поцелуй.

***

  
— Сколько у тебя с собой денег? — говорит Джаред Дженсену в рот, вжимая его сильное тело в стену у входа в бар. Под ногами повсюду окурки, наверно, персонал выходит сюда покурить и поболтать, но Джаред пропал и его это не волнует.

Ладони Дженсена гладят его живот — кожа к коже, футболка Джареда задирается.

— Мало, — выдыхает Дженсен.

Прежде чем Джаред успевает ответить, Дженсен ловит еще один поцелуй, прижимается плотнее.

— Сколько мало? — не отстает Джаред, слова падают прямо в жадный рот Дженсена.

— Не знаю, баксов десять.

Руки Дженсена соскальзывают Джареду на спину — притягивают еще ближе, пах к паху.

Джаред опасно близок к тому, чтобы рухнуть на колени и отсосать Дженсену прямо здесь и сейчас, плевать на мир, только бы попробовать этого парня.

Джаред сглатывает.

— Этого достаточно. Это… это хорошо. Давай снимем комнату.

Дженсен стонет, но его теплые пальцы исчезают с тела, оборачиваются вокруг запястья.

— Тогда пойдем. Пойдем, Джаред.

***

  
Номер, где они оказываются, самый потрепанный и грязный из тех, что Джаред видал. Стены уродливо-бежевого цвета — видимо, раньше они были фарфорово-белые, но слишком многие сидели на явно скрипучей кровати и курили.

В пару секунд до того как Дженсен толкает его в грудь и заставляет отступить к кровати, Джаред замечает также заляпанное зеркало и, вдыхая, чувствует странный запах.

Но потом Дженсен его целует и выдергивает из этого мира. Правда. Начисто выдергивает — так, наверное, ощущалась бы под пальцами луна, думает Джаред, если бы он дошел до нее по тому шоссе.

Джареду хочется постараться и подумать, подумать и запомнить, сохранить в памяти на будущее, когда Дженсен уйдет в Теннесси, а сам он останется таким же потерянным, как и всегда. Но разум протестует, отказывается запоминать сейчас. Разум слишком занят происходящим.

Руки Дженсена повсюду, голодный рот вжимается в рот Джареда.

— Раздевайся, — велит ему Дженсен тихо и хрипло, и Джаред спотыкается, путается в собственных ногах, пытаясь дрожащими руками, нетерпеливыми пальцами расстегнуть пряжку. Когда ему удается сбросить джинсы на пол, Дженсен, сидя на коленях, уже ждет его на кровати, похлопывая по старому, изношенному матрасу.

Джаред забирается кровать, весь трясется от вида обнаженного тела Дженсена — и прежде чем запечатать рот новым поцелуем, касается губами ключицы Дженсена, пальцами оглаживает бока.

И его дрожь отражается в том, как дрожит сам Дженсен, как перебирает пальцами отросшие пряди Джареда, другой рукой держится за его предплечье.

Чуть позже языком Джаред обводит сосок Дженсена, кружит, пока тот не встает торчком, Дженсен тянет Джареда за волосы, грубо, но тянет, и тянет, и тянет, когда наконец их губы не соединяются.

Он вздыхает прямо в поцелуй, поглаживает ладонями Дженсену бедра, подбирается к паху, и уже почти там — касается кончиками пальцев волос на лобке.

— Джаред, — Дженсен заикается, борясь с собственными словами, кадык у него ходит туда-сюда, дыхание застревает в горле. — Позволь мне. Дай я сделаю тебе хорошо.

— Ты делаешь, — выстанывает Джаред, потому что может, потому что чувствует руки Дженсена на своей заднице, почти между ягодицами. — Ты делаешь мне так хорошо.

— Лучше, — уточняет Дженсен и мягко отталкивает. — Встанешь на колени для меня? — Он робко улыбается, губы у него влажные и приоткрыты. И Джаред — требуется усилие, чтобы не прильнуть к этим губам снова, — вслушивается в слова, которые они произносят.

Он сползает по кровати, становится как попросили, и дрожь усиливается.

Он не девственник — далеко нет. Бог знает, сколько раз он пытался бунтовать против родительских правил и сколькими способами, пусть и тайком. Многие просили его встать на колени, много раз он подчинялся, но с Дженсеном — Джаред дрожит как в первый раз. В поглощающем ожидании, в безоговорочной необходимости почувствовать Дженсена как можно скорее.

Джаред дергается, стоит теплой ладони лечь на его бедра, а теплому языку прижаться к входу, толкнуться на пробу. Потом Дженсен шумно выдыхает — и струйка теплого воздуха ударяет по обнаженной коже, а потом отодвигается.

— Дженсен, — ерзает Джаред, почти на автомате сминая пальцами грязные простыни, пытается обернуться.

Все, чего он добивается — кожа начинает гореть от щетины Дженсена.

Проходят минуты, и с Джареда льется пот, собираясь лужицей внизу спины, в самом изгибе. Язык Дженсена дразнит, проникает, трахает так правильно, так хорошо, что еще чуть-чуть — и Джаред разлетится на кусочки. И когда одна рука Дженсена отпускает его худое бедро, оглаживает его член и обхватывает яички, Джаред кричит.

Другой рукой Дженсен продолжает растягивать его, а потом аккуратно заменяет язык пальцами.

— Ты мне позволишь? — спрашивает Дженсен, а Джаред едва держится, голова висит меж плеч, но он кивает. Сейчас он думает лишь о том, что у Дженсена должно быть страшно болит от этого челюсть, и от этой мысли невозможно горячо.

Бедра Джареда двигаются в том же ритме, в каком пальцы Дженсена скользят внутри, раскрывая Джареда так медленно, так осторожно. Джаред толкается, пытается насадиться на эти пальцы, мокрые от слюны, такие же умелые, как и язык.

Джаред чувствует себя вымотанным и использованным всеми возможными способами к тому времени, как Дженсен наконец входит в него, горячий и влажный, на этот раз от слюны и смазки. Собственный член тяжело покачивается между ног, жаждет внимания. Но дотронуться до себя — означает закончить все слишком быстро.

Кровать на проверку оказывается такой скрипучей, какой и казалась. Дженсен толкается сильно, и матрас под ними все сдвигается, словно они на своем собственном островке, отделенные от всего мира, от дорог и шоссе, от Теннеси.

Джареду хотелось бы лежать на спине, хвататься за плечи Дженсена, смотреть в его влажное от пота лицо. Это на один раз, напоминает ему голос разума, решив хоть на секунду восторжествовать, и Джаред от этой мысли скулит, и звук сливается с вырвавшимся стоном.

— Повернуться, — шепчет он. — Хочу… повернуться.

Дженсен, не говоря ни слова, подчиняется и отстраняется, ждет, пока Джаред развернется, устроится вспотевшей спиной на простынях, разведет ноги еще шире.

А потом снова заполняет его, до предела, ощущения почти на грани и такие же обезоруживающие, как в первый раз. Джаред вздыхает.

Пальцы на ногах у него поджимаются, когда Дженсен ускоряет движения. Спинка кровати бьется в старую стену раз-другой, угрожая разрушить мир вокруг. Дженсен низко опускает голову, наблюдая, как его член исчезает в Джареде. И пока это так трогательно — этого недостаточно.

Джаред — один судорожный вздох за другим — обнимает ладонями лицо Дженсена и заставляет его поднять взгляд.

Лицо у него искажено, рот полуоткрыт — как у Дженсена бывает, в изумлении, в удовольствии, и он все ближе к оргазму.

Дженсен качает головой, капельки пота падают Джареду на грудь, и на секунду кажется, что Дженсен пытается спрятаться, пытается закрыть глаза. Но Джаред срывается в стон, и глаза распахиваются, словно не желая это пропустить.

В конце концов он убирает ладонь с лица Дженсена и обхватывает ею себя, губы приоткрываются, просто от переизбытка ощущений.

Они раскачивают кровать вместе еще раз, чуть позже ночью, и третий — уже перед самым рассветом, прерываясь лишь на пару часов сна.

***

  
Утро болезненно лишено поцелуев, оставляет кислый привкус на языке, приходит и проходит, и они встречают его на дороге, пытаясь поймать машину. Джаред поедет с Дженсеном до того лунного шоссе — но там, где Дженсен продолжит свой путь, Джаред развернется. Или останется.

Хотя, прежде чем покинуть жалкое подобие мотеля, Дженсен выуживает из сумки камеру.

— А я-то думал, ты против материализма и все такое, — дразнится Джаред, но выходит болезненно сухо и плоско, словно совсем не искренне.

Они делают два совместных снимка, камера выплевывает слегка размытые фотографии. Оба почти такие же — Джаред и Дженсен, щекой к щеке, улыбающиеся, должным образом одетые. Словно сняться голышом, только проснувшись в объятиях друг друга — разрушило бы атмосферу.

Джаред подписывает фотографию красным маркером, найденным в тумбочке, затаив дыхание: «С любовью, Джей». А потом снизу приписывает «мира» — просто для Дженсена, хотя сейчас уже никто из них не верит в это. Они провели одиннадцать дней вместе — достаточно, чтобы узнать друг друга как следует. И оба знают — они просто потерянные люди, пытающиеся, как могут, отыскать свою дорогу.

Дженсен выводит таинственное «ДН» на обороте фотографии Джареда и, когда Джаред спрашивает, что это значит, грустно улыбается.

— Друзья Навечно, — объясняет он, и рука, та, что не держит маркер, ложится Джареду на щеку.

***

  
Они крепко обнимаются, прежде чем Джаред выходит из машины в том самом месте, где тогда подобрал их Джим.

Джаред чувствует странную тяжесть в плечах, тяжесть, от которой хочется сжать руку Дженсена и никогда не отпускать. Но он заставляет себя отодвинуться, разорвать объятие. Водитель, на сей раз брюнетка, но с той же любовью к Дженис Джоплин, терпеливо ждет, пока они распрощаются.

— Спасибо, — произносит Джаред, изо всех сил хватаясь за соломинку и глядя в глаза Дженсену в последний раз. Рюкзак словно набит камнями, и как его поднять — не понятно, как взвалить этот вес на плечи.

Дженсен мотает головой, ладони все еще поверх рук Джареда, кожа в шрамах против гладкой кожи.

— Нет. Тебе спасибо.

Джаред молча кивает, боясь, что вместо слов вырвется рыдание. Он кивает еще раз, и еще, пытаясь проглотить застрявший в горле ком, сморгнуть с глаз слезы.

— Ладно тогда. До встречи на обратной стороне?

— Определенно. До встречи на обратной стороне, Джаред.

***

  
Джареду хочется посмотреть вслед машине, но он понимает, что не вынесет этого.

И прежде чем та тронется с места, прежде чем Дженсен исчезнет из его жизни, Джаред разворачивается на пятках, закидывает рюкзак на плечи и делает маленький шаг вперед.

Когда колеса шуршат по асфальту, он стискивает зубы, аж челюсть сводит, сует руку в карман, пальцами гладит уголки фотографии. Друзья навечно, думает Джаред и изо всех сил старается улыбнуться, изо всех сил старается верить, что и этого хватит.

Но потом машина останавливается.

Грязь скрипит под подошвами Джареда, когда он разворачивается: глаза распахнуты, рука все еще в кармане.

Это не по-настоящему, не реально — видеть Дженсена, который выбирается из машины, быстро благодарит девушку и уже направляется к нему.  
Дженсен отчаянно качает головой, рука стискивает сумку.

— Нет, — говорит он, роняя ее прямо перед Джаредом. Носки их ботинок почти соприкасаются. — Не волнует меня Теннесси. Меня волнуешь ты.

Джаред хохочет, сдерживаемое до этого рыдание вырывается у него из горла. Пальцы отпускают фотографию, потому что все это — не просто слова, начерканные красным на куске бумаги. Гораздо больше.

Жадно вглядываясь в лицо Дженсена, впитывая его дикий, напряженный взгляд, «пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь», сквозящее в нем, Джаред наклоняется и целует Дженсена в его чуть приоткрытые по-детски розовые губы.

Они обнимают друг друга. Шоссе распростерто перед ними, простирается в оба конца, бесконечное, как и всегда — разве что не пугающее больше.  



End file.
